


Kinktober Day 4: Dacryphilia

by VictorKlee



Series: October 2018 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dacryphilia, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Other, Smut, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorKlee/pseuds/VictorKlee
Summary: "Seeing a being so strong fall apart in front of me like this... It makes me want that organic body of yours even more."





	Kinktober Day 4: Dacryphilia

"My beautiful creation," Ultron sang sweet, soft praises in his ear, "they stole you from me..."

Vision was overheating. It felt like he was melting. But the cold metal hands that ran up his sides made goosebumps prickle his skin.

Tears welled up in his eyes as the fear of Ultron taking control reached his emotional mind. His sensible robotic mind was telling him that this was wrong, that this could only lead to disaster. But the biological side of him- and the growing bulge between his legs- said otherwise.

Ultron caught site of this, glaring down. The sudden unwanted attention made vision want to crumble.

"Hm," the robot hummed, "this was supposed to be mine."

He suddenly grabbed hold, the cold metal surprising Vision. He gasped, a mix of shock and anticipation.

"I made it perfect," Ultron went on, "Just like any other human. Hundreds of nerve endings and all."

_Pump_

Vision whimpered. He suddenly could feel it; hundreds of neurons firing, nerves lighting up in ways he never thought they should. His knees were already getting weak.

"When you're able to access all the knowledge in the world from the largest data base on earth-"

_Pump._

"You'd be surprised what you'll find."

 _Pump_.

"But honestly, about 30% of it is just porn."

Vision was now melting from the inside out. He was breathless and hot. If he could sweat he would. All sense was gone from his mind, replaced with visions of Ultron. Him going further... perhaps...

"Are you thinking about me?" Ultron snickered.

Vision couldn't speak, wretching each time ultron would simply twitch one of his fingers. Tears were falling from his eyes, staining his dark red skin.

"Tell me what you want."

Visions mind was going awry, and without him knowing the word "you" spilled out of his mouth.

His hand began to move again. Ultron shivered, hips snapping up before he could stop himself to his further embarrassment.

No lips meant all Ultron could do was bite and nibble. Vision felt like his skin was one fire and each time those cold metal teeth bit down was just another cup of gasoline.

"Seeing a being so strong fall apart in front of me like this... It makes me want that organic body of yours even more."

His legs were shaking, struggling to hold himself up.

"U-ultron!" He sobbed.

He could feel his body constrict and a sudden burst of endorphins flooded every inch of his form. He couldn't think through the rosy haze of what he could only assume was his orgasm.

Ultron watched with pure glee as Vision crumbled in his hands. It was so delicious watching him beg for it. Who knew that an organic body could give in so quickly to just a few strokes.

Perhaps being a robot wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> You can request works by messaging/asking me on my tumblr: VictorKlee.tumblr.com  
> Also, join our writing community, Free Flow Writing, on Discord. https://discord.gg/NuhwSgV  
> If you enjoyed this short piece please check out my other works!  
> More October prompts are to come.


End file.
